


Nightmares & Minutes

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec falls into a restless sleep on Magnus's couch with Chairman Meow.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/} ~ Feel free to drop by! I've only just begun this little project of mine but I hope people like it. :P Feedback is always appreciated! <3

“Magnus?” Asks Alec as he walks into the apartment. Magnus had given him a key a couple of weeks ago. A month after Valentine was finally killed. He told Alec he could come over anytime, that it is always a joy to see his face. It made Alec blush at the time, and now at the memory as he walks further into the apartment.

 He just finished training with Izzy and was exhausted. He hadn’t been sleeping much lately, well at all since what happened with the “war” and Valentine. He hadn’t really talked to anyone about what happened when he and Jace were kidnapped for that short time. And he never would. He made Jace swear to take it to his grave. He was happy to oblige at the time. Ever since then he hasn’t really been able to sleep. He doesn’t go on many missions anymore. Mostly he trains, and does in-house things for the Clave. He also sees Magnus occasionally, well, quite a bit actually. It brings a kind of light to the darkness that has been surrounding him. Hence why he had shown up uninvited. Magnus said it was okay for him to do that, but well, Alec was Alec and he was nervous. It still doesn’t feel right to just show up unannounced like this.

“Magnus? Are you here?” Alec calls again as he walks past the kitchen toward the living room that’s obviously empty. There’s a lamp on and Chairman Meow is stretched out on the empty fuzzy green chair but other than that there is no more sign of life. “Magnus!” Nothing.

 Alec walks towards the bedrooms, other rooms, and bathroom only to find them empty. Magnus is nowhere in sight. ‘He must be still out with his client’, is Alec’s first thought as he walks back to the living room. ‘He said he wouldn’t be very late, but it’s already nine.’ Alec then starts to debate whether he should stay and wait for him or leave. If he stays he will get to see Magnus, and just the thought of that makes his lips turn into an unintentional smile. But it also makes his stomach twist into knots. What if Magnus really doesn’t want him here? What if he was only saying that to be polite? But… If he leaves then he will have to walk all the way back to the institute and he’s so tired; he could fall asleep standing up. He wouldn’t be able to defend himself of he was attacked. So there, it’s decided, he will stay here and wait for Magnus to get back. He won’t mind, right?

 With a slight unconscious nod of his head Alec sits down on Magnus’s white-grey couch and looks around for the remote to the TV. Magnus let him watch TV before, when he was waiting for him to finish getting ready. Why should now be any different, right? Yeah, right. Alec fishes the remote out of the crack of the couch and turns it on. Setting it to some reality show that was already on. Magnus loves those. Plus it’s the only TV show he’s watched yet. The institute doesn’t really have TV’s for cable. Mainly for missions and things like that.

 Alec leans back on the couch as the theme starts to play. Something about finding the right person, or something or other. Honestly he’s not really paying attention. He’s thinking about that last move Izzy put on him and how she managed to take him down. It was the spin and flip plus… What was it? Well… And before Alec even realizes he’s fast asleep on Magnus’s couch. The bachelorette playing in front of him as he snores softly. Chairman Meow meows and turns over. Falling asleep as well.

…

 That client was terrible. Even Magnus has seen better of his species then that. Why he wanted a potion to get rid of boils when he had all _that_ going on, Magnus will never understand as he walks closer to his apartment door. What that man- demon needed was some skin crème and foundation. Maybe some lip stick stain as well, Magnus thinks as he pushes his front, unlocked door open. Unlocked? Shit. He always locks his door when he’s out. With magic. And the only thing that can open it is his own magic. Or that key he made Alexan- Alexander. Alexander! Magnus smiles as he shuts the door behind him. Why of course, who else? It’s always a pleasure to see the Nephilim’s gorgeous face, and body for that matter.

“Alexander?” Magnus asks in his usual flirtatious tone as he walks closer to the living room where the TV is playing. It’s the third episode of the seventh season of the bachelorette. A rerun by all means, and his Alexander is watching it. Well that’s surprising. Magnus didn’t think he really enjoyed this show all that much. When he told him to watch TV while he got ready for their date a few weeks ago, and then found him watching it his cute Nephilim looked as confused as ever. But then again, the institute was very old fashioned. Magnus doubts they have cable.

“Alexander?” Magnus calls again as he gets to the couch where Alec is laying. He’s greeted with a sight that makes his stomach turn into tight uncomfortable knots; painful knots. Alec is curled up in a ball, asleep, face contorted into pain and sweating profusely. A nightmare. Or a night terror. Either way his Alexander is in some serious anguish and fear.

“Alexander? Darling? It’s me Magnus. You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m right here, okay?” Magnus’s tone is soothing as he leans over the couch, hands hovering over Alec’s head and arm. He wants nothing more than to reach over and comfort him with his touch, but after a couple centuries seeing his fair share of nightmares, he knows better than to offer touch just yet. “Please wake up, darling. Everything is okay. You’re safe. I’m right here. Nothing is going to harm you, I promise. Alexander wake up, dear. I’m right here.”

 His words seem to have some effect as Alec starts to relax a little more every minute. Magnus heart aches as he keeps talking to him. Reminding him that he is right here, and that he is safe. That everything is okay. That he needs to wake up now. Slowly by slowly his words have effect. Sooner rather than later Alec with his eyes still closed asks in a very timid, scared, and tired voice, “Magnus?”

“That’s me, darling.” Magnus reassures as he touches Alec’s cheek lightly and places a warm hand on his arm. “I’m right here. You’re safe. Please try and open your eyes for me?”

 After a few minutes of Magnus petting his cheek and then his hair lightly, Alec opens his eyes and looks up. There’s tears threatening to overflow. It makes a knife somewhere in Magnus’s chest dig a little deeper. It hurts him to see Alexander in so much pain. Magnus rubs his hand up Alec’s arm with his other hand. “I’m right here, darling.” He whispers to Alec. “I’m right here. You’re safe.”

 That seems to do the trick as Alec leans over and buries his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck. He doesn’t sob or cry outwardly, but Magnus knows that in his own way he is. He moves his arms up and encircles Alec, pulling him closer. He rubs Alec’s back as he says over and over, “Shh... darling. I’m right here. You’re safe. Shh…. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. Shh… It’s okay. Everything’s okay. Shh…. I’m right here.”

 After many minutes, Alec maybe starts to believe him.


End file.
